Kingdom Hearts High School Remix
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: 10 years Sora and Hikari have been separated from each other. Now, they finally meet each other again. But, one problem, Sora has to teach her everything in the meaning of life than just to study all day. With the help of his friends. He'll teach her how to have some fun. Little did he know, she holds a secret no one knows. AU,T for language and a bit of blood in the future chapter
1. Chapter 1: United After 10 Years

A/N: Yeah, I know… lame title. This is the complete rewrite of Sora no Hikari: High school. And the story plot is a bit same in the opening but the story changes. So, here goes, I use the Japanese thing like classes and all. I usually don't know what Japanese schools are like but, I've watch a lot of anime and read a lot of mangas so, pretty much I understand 70%

And I'm not sure if should call this a crossover or not :3 because later on, there's going to be FF characters from FF XIII, versus, VII, and VIII

Sumarry:

10 years Sora and Hikari have been separated from each other. Now, they finally meet each other again. But, one problem... Sora has to teach her everything in the meaning of life than just to study all day and night. With the help of his friends, he taught her how to have fun and maybe some love...

Freshmen: 16

Junior: 17

Senior: 18

Classes:

Freshmen: 1-A, 1-B, 1-C

Junior: 2-A, 2-B, 2-C

Senior: 3-A, 3-B, 3-C

Sora and Namine: 7 years old

Hikari: 6 years old

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 1: United After 10 Years

Two brunettes was playing with a blonde girl at the park. The boy with brown hair pushed the girl with brown hair and the blonde girl lightly on their backs, to make them swing higher. They all laugh, it was the boy's turn to swing. Both of the girls jump off the swings and stood behind the boy. They push the boy and he swing higher then ever.

After awhile of playing at the park, they went back to each others houses. The blonde girl waved goodbye to the two brunettes as they waved back. The two brunette was holding each others hand while they were walking to their house. The girl tilted her head and stared at the boy. She smiled and grinned as soon as the boy realize that, she was staring at him.

" What is it Hikari?" He asked.

" Ne, Sora? Would we be together forever?" Hikari asked.

Sora perk an eyebrow up, "Of course! I mean we are a family!" he chirp.

" Hahaha. You're right! Let's go home." Hikari said as she grab Sora's hand and walk back towards their house.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-(Sora's POV)-

Pieces of glass were scattered everywhere on the floor. I was trembling as I spill tears out of my eyes. I look down and saw Hikari shaking in my arms. I pulled her closer as I went back to stare at my parents. They always fight with each other every night but, this night has just gone too far for us to see.

" You and your stupid job!" Our mom yelled.

" How is it my fault that I got fired!" Our dad yelled back.

" You're the one who ended up drunk when you were at that place!"

" How can I even survive in this family without being drunk! You crazy woman!"

" I'm Crazy? ! You're the one who's crazy!"

" Okay that's it!" Their dad turn towards Me and Hikari, who jump up a bit. "Hikari! We're leaving!" He grab Hikari's hand forcefully and drag her to her room.

A few minutes pass by, Dad and Hikari were carrying suitcases. Well, actually, dad were carrying them. I was confused. I look at my mom and her eyes widened. Dad grab the car keys and went to walk away from me and mom. Mom ran towards dad and grabbed his arm.

" You can't do this! Hikari is my daughter!" Mom yelled.

" She's my daughter too! You still have Sora!" Dad scream and slap mom's face.

She fell down to the floor and I came running towards mom. I stared at dad and Hikari, who was at his arms. Dad glared down at us and slam the door loudly. I heard mom crying silently while I just started to cry loudly.

I just lost my little sister. My one and only little sister! I can't believe dad took her away from us! We just made a promise! A promise that we would always be together! I wish, I wish, I wish that I could just….

_Forget about this…_

-(10 Years later, Still Sora's POV)-

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

I shut my alarm clock off and stretch my arms as I yawned. It was Friday morning, the most laziest day to wake up… next to Monday of course. I look at the picture on my desk. I remembered, it has been 10 years since I last saw her. I wonder what she look like now…

" Sora! You're going to be late if you don't get down now!" My mom yelled.

" Kay mom!" I yelled back.

I jump off my bed and into the bathroom. I took a quickly shower then brush my spiky brown hair. I went back to my room and grab Kingdom Hearts High School annual uniform. It was plain. The boys uniform is considering a white shirt with the KHHS logo, dark blue pants, a red tie, black shoes, and a jacket. If I want I could use the cream colored sleeveless sweater. But, I didn't.

I was walking down the stairs but, before I took a step on the first steps of the stairs. I saw the phone blinking red. I stared at it and slowly pick it up by pressing the button so that my mom don't know that I'm eavesdropping.

" _Mrs. Destiny, correct?"_ A not so familiar voice asked.

" _Y-Yes? What is it Officer?"_ My mom ask nervously.

The Policemen sigh, _"I'm sorry to tell you that__ your Husband, __ Mr. Knight has just died. And you have a daughter, am I correct?"_ the policemen continued.

" _Yes. You're correct. Where is she now?" _

" _She's at our office, at Twilight Town."_

" _What? ! That's so far away!"_

" _Ma'am, please calm down. She's going to arrive at Destiny Islands shortly. Probably at 10 am today." _

" _O-Okay. I'll be waiting for her at the airport."_

" _Thank you for listening Ma'am."_

I put the phone down and stood in front of the phone. I was happier than ever. My sister, that I love and haven't been seen in 10 years has finally going back to Destiny Islands! Oh thank you Officer! Thank you, you don't know how happy I am!

I ran down towards the kitchen and saw my mom crying tears of joy. I took a deep breath, "Hey mom, what's wrong?" I played dumb.

" Hi-Hikari….. She's coming back home!" Mom hugged me tightly.

" Re-Really? That's great! When's she coming back!" I act as a surprise hyper teen as the world ever seen.

" Today at 10 AM! Sora, you're not going to school today! We're going to the airport!" Mom said and grab the keys.

I nodded and went outside. Mom drove us quickly towards the airport. She honked the car to the car in front of us and I just sweat dropped. I nerve seen mom so excited before. All I hear is sobbing all night from my ears. I tighten my grip on the seat-belt and close my eyes tightly as my mom slip thru the two giant trucks. My heart was beating faster than ever, it was the most frightening moment in my life!

I mean my mom never drive this crazy! We ended up at the airport safely as i took a deep sigh of relive. Mom parked the car on the empty spot and I slump down to the chair. I open the door and bend down to the street. I kept on bowing at the ground. Gosh, it never felt so good being at the ground! My mom smiled down at me and winked.

" C'mon Sora! It's 9 pass 30 minutes! In 30 minutes, Hikari will arrive here!" Mom said as I nodded. We both walk to the airport with excitement.

-x-(30 minutes later)-x-

It has been 30 minutes and I was standing on the chair. Mom was asking a few security guards as I sigh. I went back to sat at the chair and slump down. There was someone blocking the light. I open my eyes and saw a girl with shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. She was holding a picture that surprise me. There was a small version of me, Namine, and Hikari. I stared at the girl in front of me while she stared back.

" Hikari?"

" Sora?"

* * *

A/N: Short, I know... So… I hope you guys like it and can you tell me who do you want me to make the kh character 'the villain'? Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, and Aqua is not available. They already have parts. And do you guys want it to be another OC?

Please tell me in the review or PM me!

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding Time

A/N: Finally an update! ^^ I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

XesmeKH: Thanks! That's okay. Congratulations! Don't feel sad… You can always meet him at the mall or somewhere. Your welcome! And say hi to the others for me!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thank you very much!

Lobos506: Hehehe, thanks! Sorry, Olette and Xion has already a part in this story. Who will appear in later chapters.

Oh and there's a poll for who's going to be mister KH in my profile. Please vote up to two. And if you guys can't vote please tell me in the reviews of PM me!

And on my story Sora no Hikari 3, I'm trying to reach more than 149 reviews. Yeah, trying to break the record of having reviews for each part. And I'm thinking of making another exciting, my version of the 4th sequel!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding Time

" Sora?"

" Hikari?"

The two brunettes stared at each other as their mom saw Hikari. She launch herself to her daughter that she haven't saw in the past ten years. Hikari laugh nervously as she hug her mom back. She stop when her mom is crying at her shoulder. Her mom stop hugging her and look Hikari straight at her eyes.

" Hikari? What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

Hikari look down and back up with tears, "Nothing! It's just that this is the first time I've been hug in the last ten years!" She shouted as she hug her mom again.

Her mom pat her head and smile softly at her, "Shush… it's okay now…"

Hikari nodded and wiped the tears away. She stood up to faced Sora, who was no frozen. His eyes soon became watery and snot came out of his nose with a faint blush on his cheeks. Their mom and Hikari sweat dropped.

" Aw Hikari! So nice to see you again! It's been sooo long! How are you? Did dad hurt you? Did he do something bad? He's sooo dead when I get my hands on him!" Sora yelled.

Their mom sweat dropped and put her hands on Sora's shoulder, "Sora, honey. Calm down. Hikari can answer those questions at the car and remember your dad is dead. That's why Hikari came here, remember?" she said.

Sora rub the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah… I forgot."

Their mom smiled widely. "C'mon then. Let's get your luggage and go to your new old cozy home!" Sora and Hikari's mom carried Hikari's luggage and felt it was really light. "Oh! What's in this luggage? Air?" She joked.

Their mom went inside the car first, leaving Sora and Hikari alone. Sora look at Hikari while she look back. She smiled and tighten the grip on her bag. Sora raise an eyebrow as she was carrying her schoolbag. He look up and down. He just realize that his little sister was also dressed in a school uniform.

" So um… why are you wearing a school uniform instead of normal wear?" Sora asked.

Hikari smiled, "Oh. It's because it's the only thing I have." She replied with a big wide innocent smile.

" What? !" Sora scream. "But, did dad buy you some clothes?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head, "Nope. He just drop me off at Twilight Town Private Boarding School and left. I haven't seen him in ten years though. Until the police went to my school and inform me." She put her finger on her chin and then turned to Sora with her eyes closed and a smile.

Sora grip on his hand and glared at the air, "That no good *** Father! How can he leave you in a school for I dunno… ten years? !" he scream again.

Hikari covered her ears and asked, "Sora? What's ***?" in a small quiet tone enough for Sora to hear.

Sora froze and stared at her, "You really dunno what is means?" he asked as she shook her head. "You'll know it when you're older." He said as he ruff Hikari's hair. Sora laughed and ran towards the car while Hikari grinned and followed him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The trio went inside their old home. Hikari entered the house and felt something warm came back to her. She look around and grinned. Sora came in with her luggage and almost throw it up to the ceiling because it was super light. Their mom went into the kitchen and cook something up while Sora and Hikari sat at the couch.

Sora sat beside Hikari while she was playing with a puzzle cube. Sora grab the TV remote and turn it on. He turn the channel again and again, leaving Hikari puzzled. She stared at Sora for a moment until, Sora realize he was being stared.

" What is it, Hikari?" Sora asked with a soft smile.

" Sora…. what are those people doing inside a black box? Are they trapped?" She asked innocently.

Sora and their mom stayed still and silent. Sora's eyebrow twitched while their mom sliced the vegetables faster then ever. _'She really hasn't seen a TV before? Why did dad have to leave her at a boarding school?'_

" Um, Hikari? Do you know a TV?" Sora asked.

" No. Does it mean Technology Virtual?" She answered and asked to his bro.

Sora sweat dropped and fell out of the couch. He grip onto the couch and tried to hold down the laughter, "Hikari. A TV is short for Television. Which means we can watch TV shows. Do they have a TV in Boarding school?"

" Nope. At the dorm maybe. At night, I always heard loud noises from the living room…" She answered.

The lunch went thru silently as Hikari ate her meal slowly. Sora and their mom stared as they heard she never had Okonomiyaki before. Sora sigh deeply as he thought about how life would be better if Hikari was with them and not with their dad ten years ago. She wouldn't be asking what *** means, what TV is, and would have eaten better meals than just plain Onigiri.

Their mom clap her hands once. "Sora. Why don't you take Hikari to go mall and get your brother-sister bonding time? It's 3 in the afternoon anyway." Their mom suggested.

Sora nodded as Hikari tilted her head, "What's a mall?"

Sora fall anime style while their mom sweat dropped and put on a nervous smile. Their mom handed some munny which has a lot of value. Sora raise an eyebrow at his and Hikari's mom. It has a lot for a 16 and a 17 years old to spend on.

" Take her shopping for clothes. She doesn't has any clothes besides her school uniform. And buy her a cell phone." Sora's mom whispered as he nodded.

Sora grab Hikari's hand and drag her towards his bike. Sora cycle the bike while Hikari was sitting at the passenger seat. She grip on Sora's shoulder as he laugh. Sora park the bike and let Hikari and himself to the open street mall. The two walking thru the stores and Sora grinned as he saw a good clothes store.

He entered the shop with Hikari still amazed on how many clothes she seen in _one big wardrobe_. Sora and she shop keeper sweat dropped as they saw Hikari wearing an over-sized hat. The shop keeper drag her to a changing room with a mountain of clothes.

The first one was a sleeveless shirt with a red tie, short black shorts, pattern sock, black boots, black long gloves, and a red pattern hat. Sora nodded and the first one. The second one was a strap-less red dress which Sora shook his head. Meaning no he would not buy that one for Hikari. The third one was a white turtleneck with black sleeves, a black skirt, blue pattern leggings, black boots, a belt and a long jacket. Sora grinned and nodded.

After awhile of trying clothes. Sora bought Hikari a few pairs of clothes and it only cost him 5000 munny, because she shop keeper felt sorry for Hikari, who hasn't even tries any modern clothes. Sora even bought himself a new set style of clothes.

The two stop at a cell phone shop, where again, Hikari question _what are these little device that has tiny buttons of numbers and a bright light on the small screen? _Sora and the seller sweat dropped again.

" She hasn't seen a cell phone in her whole life? !" The seller shouted.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. Come to think of it….This is actually the first time she's been to an open street in the past ten years. She's been lock up inside a boarding school for ten years. I mean what kind of father leave her daughter at a boarding school for TEN YEARS? !" Sora scream.

" I heard 'ya Bro," The seller said as he lean against the glass. "A girl that age should be out here hanging out at the mall with her friends," He continued. "So? Which one do you want to give to your sister?" he asked.

Sora stared at one o the cell phones and pick the bright blue, "I'll take the Bright Blue X543-67." He answered.

The seller nodded and gave Sora the cell phone. The seller also gave Sora a discount. He drag Hikari out of the store and into a café, where Sora bought them a green tea ice blend and a mocha ice blend coffee. Sora gave Hikari the Bright Blue X543-67. She only stared at it for a moment and tried to open it up.

" Press the little button on the left side on the cell phone." Sora points to a little button as Hikari pressed the button.

She grinned and playing with the phone by opening and closing it. Sora chuckled and grab her phone, "Here's my number and here's your." He push the button for his phone number.

" 0123-477-254?" Hikari asked as Sora nodded.

" Yep that's yours and this is mine."

Hikari nodded and played with her phone while Sora smiled at her happiness. He scooted closer to her and put his cell phone in backwards way and pressed a button. He showed Hikari the picture he just took and Hikari stared in awe. She copied Sora and took pictures of him and herself. The two laugh as they made funny faces.

The two went to a photo box and took picture of themselves. They posed a serious look, the cool look, the funny pose, and the bro-sis pose. The divide the pictures and took five each. They were walking down the street to look for a shop where they sell keychains and stationary. They didn't even realize they were being watch not too far.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A spiky red haired teen was sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper like a spy would do if they were spying. He put the newspaper down and the coffee too. He slide his black sunglasses down to his nose and smirked while his spiky blonde friend eyed him suspiciously.

The spiky blonde smack the red haired teen's head, "What the h*ll are you doing?" he asked.

" Spying on Sora and the new girl of course, Roxas. What do you think I was doing? Pretending to be an old man when I'm this smoking hot?" He smirked.

Roxas sigh, "What new girl, Axel? I thought that Sora has Kairi?" he asked.

Axel shook his head, "Dunno. Let's ask Riku, Kairi, and Namine for this one." He said as he pulled out his red fire cell phone.

He text Riku saying,

_Riku my man!_

_Do you know that Sora is with a new girl right now?_

After a minute or two Riku texted him back. With the reply,

Riku: _Huh? New girl? What do you mean? Sora has Kairi._

Axel: _I know. Here let me send a picture._

Riku: _… gotta go…_

Roxas shook his head, "Could you at least drink up your coffee and let's meet up with everyone else at the bowling alley?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora and Hikari were talking to each other. When all of the sudden, Sora's phone rang. He open the phone and saw Riku text him. Sora grinned and open the text while Hikari was playing with her phone.

Riku: _Sora. Radiant Garden. Now. We need to talk._

Sora: _Not now, Riku…. I'm busy with something. But, I'll explain everything on Monday._

Sora closed his phone and smiled at Hikari. He grab his bike and cycle home with Hikari. The two laugh as they tell each others jokes. Sora passes a few teen in the street. One has black hair, two is a dark haired brunette, a blue haired girl, and a blonde boy. The black haired one smirked and pull out his black cell phone.

000: _Sora. you're with another girl?_

Sora and Hikari arrived at home. Sora stop on his tracks as he got a message.

Sora: _No, Vanitas. She's not my girl but, you could say that too in some sort of way. Look, I'll explain everything on Monday. I'm not going to be here till Sunday. Mom wants me to stayed at home for the weekend._

Vanitas closed his phone and smirked. He turn to his girlfriend, Iris Leonhart. The sister of Squall Leonhart, the Math teacher for the freshmen. Iris raise an eyebrow as the blonde boy punch Vanitas's shoulder lightly. The other brunette sigh while the blue haired girl smile nervously.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. Sora has a lot of explaining to do on Monday."

* * *

A/N: Yeah then h*ll and the *** are bad words. Those are one of the things I'll do by putting up *** or missing a letter, in this story. So? Should I rate this K plus or T?

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: A Day With Our Cousin

A/N: A new chapter and it's kinda short but, I hope you guys like it ^^ next chappie will be longer ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: He does have a lot of explaining to do… It's gonna be funny to see them all while Sora's explaining everything ^^

XesmeKH: It is adorable to see Hikari not knowing the word… I was like that in the first year of Juniors. Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 3: A Day with Our Cousin

-x-(Next morning, Saturday)-x-

" Hey, Namine." Sora said threw the phone.

" _Hey Sora, what's up?"_

" Um… Okay. So, do you remember Hikari?"

" _Hikari? My cousin and your sister? She's at your house? !"_ Namine shout in excitement.

" Yeah. Can you come over?"

" _Sure! I'll be there in 10!"_ Namine hung up and Sora could hear her grab her back and ran out of the door.

Sora put the phone back and chuckled. He walk back towards Hikari's room and put on a white painters hat. Hikari was inside and she was painting her room while Sora helped. He grab the brush and paint the wall bright blue as Hikari used the ladder to paint the upper wall. Sora smiled at her as she walk down from the ladder to grab some more blue paint.

He grab a small brush and paint Hikari's face. She yelp a bit and smirked. Hikari grab another smaller brush and painted Sora's face bright blue. Sora blink a few times and then he grinned. The two brunettes began to paint each other with blue paint.

A knock was heard, it was Namine. She stared at the two, who was on the floor covered in blue paint. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked as she half laugh.

Hikari stood up and blink a few times as she saw Namine. She grinned and almost hug Namine. Then she realize, she was covered in paint and didn't want any blue paint stain Namine's white sundress. She grin sheepishly at Namine.

Namine smiled warmly at her. Hikair's eyes widened as Namine hug her tightly and was still covered in paint. "N-Namine? You're going to get dirty if you hug me!" Hikari shout.

" It doesn't matter. All I care is now that you're back with us again!" Namine cried on Hikari's shoulder.

The brunettes look at each other and then laugh all together. The three started to paint Hikari's room together. After an hour, they finally finished painting. Sora lend his clothes for Hikari and Namine to wear. He grinned as his old clothes fit to the two girls. They went to Sora's room while they waited for the paint to dry.

The three sat in a circle, Sora grab a deck of cards and made a tower from it. Namine made a house while Hikari was still confused on how to make a house or tower by cards. Namine and Sora laugh as Hikari tilted her head.

Sora and Namine gather their cards back and made a giant castle out of cards as they showed Hikari how to make houses from cards. It was big and they each took out their cell phones. They placed their phones on the desk as Sora set on the timers. At the same time, the cell phones took a picture of the three with the giant card castle.

" Sora, Hikari, Namine! Lunch is ready!" Sora and Hikari's mom yelled.

The three went down stairs and ate lunch. Hikari stared at her food that was fried Tempura with salmon and miso sup. Her left eye twitch as she saw the fish pink and the yellow thing on her plate. She poked it with her chopstick and sigh in relief.

Sora and Namine stared at her while Mrs. Destiny sweat dropped. "What is this long yellow thing that has a red tail?" Hikari asked.

Sora and Namine laugh as Mrs. Destiny chuckled. "Hi-Hikari! That's Tempura! A fried shrimp!" Sora explain while laughing.

Hikari nodded, "And what's this pink stuff?" She pointed to the salmon.

" That's fish. It's Salmon. That's why the fish is pink." Namine smiled.

Hikari nodded and tried it, "It's good!" She exclaims.

They all laugh once more as they saw Hikari enjoying the meal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Hikari, and Namine were once again at Sora's room. Namine took out her sketch book and gave Sora and Hikari some papers. They each draw something, like themselves, places, views, and each other. Namine and Hikari laugh as Sora drew himself as a Superman with a red cape.

Hikari drew Namine, Sora, Mrs. Destiny, and herself, holding hands while Namine drew herself, Sora, and Hikari when they were little swinging at the park. They laugh again as Sora drew himself again and this time as Batman.

The three laugh so hard that they lay down at the cold floor. The trio didn't even realize that they fell asleep. Mrs. Destiny came and was about to say something. As soon as she found Sora, Hikari, and Namine sleeping. She smiled to herself and turn off the lights.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Namine's phone vibrate for the fifth time. She woke up slowly and open her phone. She saw that five messages was inside her message box. Namine raise an eyebrow and open the five messages.

Riku: Namine_, where are you? I went to your house but, can find you. Your mom said that you were out._

Kairi: _Namine, where did you go? There's practice later on_.

Aqua: _Namine. It's almost time for practice. Please attend, we're practicing for the special routine._

Iris: _Namine, I'm going to watch you do your routine with your team, if that is alright._

Olette: _Namine, do you have a spare lens?_

Namine laugh silently and turn to look at Sora and Hikari. She smiled to herself and replied each and every one of those messages with the same reply, 'Sorry. I'm very busy right now. I'll explain on Monday.' She also answered the ones who wanted to be answered like Olette's.

Sora blink a few times and yawn. He rub his eyes and glace at Hikari, who was also waking up. The two brunettes look over to Namine, who was smiling at them. The two raise an eyebrow and smile warmly. They stood up and Sora's phone rang. Sora pick it up and open it and saw it was Riku.

" Yo~!" Sora said cheerfully.

" _SORA! Where the heck are you! and where's Namine?"_ Sora heard Riku and Kairi's voice thru his phone.

Sora back away the phone from his ear and sweat dropped, "Um… chill guys. I can't go anywhere till Monday, family business that involves Namine." Sora answered.

" _Okay… see you guys at Monday."_ Riku finally give up.

Sora laugh nervously and shut his phone. Hiakri tilted her head as she asked, "Um… Your friends Sora? They seems really nice!" Hikari said cheerfully.

Namine and Sora look at each other, "Yeah, they're nice. Kairi is Sora's girlfriend!" Namine shouted with a big smile.

" Aw~! No fair! Riku is Namine's boyfriend!" Sora argued.

The two started to argue while Hikari tilted her head. She was deep in her thoughts. She was thinking while watching the two argued about boyfriend and girlfriend. Hikari sweat dropped and laugh nervously, leaving a question unanswered.

' _What's a girlfriend and a boyfriend?'_

* * *

A/N: Chapter done! ^^ and hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

A/N: A new chapter! Enjoy reading this one ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! And I guarantee their reaction will be hilarious ^^

XesmeKH: Yeah I know ^^. The first time I went to Junior is that I'm the most clueless girl in school (-_-")

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day

-x-(Monday)-x-

It was Monday morning at the Destiny household. Sora yawned as he went down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and sat at a chair beside Hikari. He glanced over to Hikari and his eyes began to twitch. Mrs. Destiny smiled nervously as she placed breakfast on the table.

" Hey, Hikari loosen up a bit." Sora said.

" What do you mean Sora?" She asked.

" Your tie is too tight and your skirt is too long." Sora pointed out as he loosen Hikari's tie.

" Really? Wow, I guess it's really different at Kingdom Hearts High School than Twilight Town Private Boarding school…." Hikari said as she smiled at Sora.

" Nah, keep the skirt long." Sora grinned.

Mrs. Destiny laugh and said, "C'mon you two. Eat your breakfasts up and go to school! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" She winked at the two.

Both, Sora, and Hikari nodded. They finished up breakfast and went to school by Sora's bike. They both arrived at the same time Namine did. She smiled warmly at the brunettes and walk together thru the halls. Sora and Namine are in the same class while Hikari has to visit the Principal for her class. They both lead her towards the Principal's office.

" This is it. The Principal's office." Sora smiled.

" Don't worry. The Principal is super nice." Namine pat Hikari's shoulder as she nodded.

" Well, see 'ya soon! We'll be at class 2-A if you need anything!" Sora grab Namine's hand and ran off towards their class as the school bell rang.

Hikari waved good-bye and stared at the door. She knocked it twice and come in. she saw a red haired women in pigtails. She has emerald green eyes and was dressed neatly. The red haired women look up and smiled at Hikari while Hikari nervously smiled back at her.

" Principal Eraqus, Miss Knight is here." The women said as she pushed a button.

" Alright, let her in, Mrs. Oerba." Principal Eraqus replied as Mrs. Oerba nodded.

" You can come in now." She said as Hikari nod.

Hikari walk passed her and saw her name tag. _'Mrs. Oerba Dia Vanille? I guess her name is Vanille.' _She thought. Hikari entered the Principal's office and peek in. There's a middle aged man sitting across the room from her. He has Japanese style hair and has a few scars.

" Come in, Miss Knight. You must be Sora's little sister, correct?" He asked.

" Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari Knight." Hikari bowed.

Principal Eraqus smiled, "No need to be so formal, my dear. I'm Principal Eraqus. Judging by the way you act, I presume you're nervous?" He asked again as Hikari grinned sheepishly, meaning yes.

" It's alright. I'll escort you to your class." Principal Eraqus said as he open the door and let Hikari out first.

The two walk towards Hikari's class as Principal Eraqus showed the way towards her class. He showed Hikari the main part of the school, such as The Cafeteria, The Gym, The Fields, The Swimming Pool, and The Auditorium. After the small tour, they arrived in front of Class 1-A.

Principal Eraqus knock the door and a spiky blonde man opened the door. He glanced down and saw Hikari smiling at him. He nodded as Principal Eraqus smiled, "I expect great things from you, Mr. Strife will be your Homeroom teacher." He said as Hikari nodded.

Principal Eraqus walk away as Hikari and Mr. Strife was at the halls. "Good morning, Miss Knight. I'm Mr. Cloud Strife. Call me Mr. Cloud or Mr. Strife." He said as he gave a small smiled.

" Morning too, Mr. Strife. I'm Hikari Knight." Hikari bowed a little.

Cloud nodded and let Hikari inside. The students started to gossip as they saw Hikari walking with Cloud. The girls kinda glared at her for no reason. Hikari back away a little as she sweat dropped. Cloud went to his desk and sat at the edge.

" Class meet, Miss Hikari Knight." Cloud introduced.

" Hi. Nice to meet you all! I hope we can get along!" Hikari grinned and waved.

There was total dead silenced, Cloud shook his head, "Alright then, you can sit next to Miss Tilmitt. Miss Tilmitt? Raise your hand please." He said as a girl with curly brown hair raise her hand.

She smiled at Hikari while Hikari smiled back. "Hi! I'm Selphie Tilmitt!." Selphie chirp happily.

" Nice to meet you Selphie. I'm Hikari Knight." Hikari shake Selphie's hand as she sat down beside her.

" Hikari. Meet Tidus and Wakka." Selphie introduced.

" Yo!" Tidus greeted.

" What's up?" Wakka said.

" Nice to meet you Tidus, Wakka." Hikari smiled at them.

Cloud ehem and got everyone's attention. The girls started to sit quietly and perfectly while their eyes were stuck on Cloud. Hikari raised an eyebrow as she saw all the girls except her and Selphie going goo-goo gaga over Cloud. She lean over to her back, Tidus.

" Hey Tidus… what the matter with everybody?" She asked quietly.

Tidus turn his attention towards Hikari, "Oh. It's because he's our homeroom teacher and English teacher, which I hate." He explained as Hikari nodded. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. The girls like him for his looks." He said again as Hikari nodded again.

" Don't worry. Stay with us and you'll be fine." Selphie gave a peace sign to Hikari.

' _Note to self. Never mess with the girls in this school….'_

-x-(Sora and Namine)-x-

The two sat quietly as they were enjoying the peace and quiet. The teacher was late, again. Their homeroom teacher is either late or just typing at the computer for too long. Sora leaned back against his chair while Namine started to draw. There was a loud slam on Sora's table, making him fall off of his chair.

It was the copycat, Vanitas. He smirked down at Sora, as Sora went back to his seat. "Buddy, don't you remember? We have a deal. That you would spill everything you've promise for us." He said with a smirk.

" GAH! Okay! Okay! Don't push it." Sora backed away.

" So? What the big idea cheating on Kairi?" Iris asked as she pulled Vanitas's jacket to let him sit down.

" What? Cheating? Whoever said I was cheating on Kairi?" Sora tilted his head.

" You." Vanitas and Iris both said at the same time.

" He didn't cheat." Namine said with a smiled.

" You're in this too?" Iris asked a bit surprised as Namine nodded happily.

Sora took a deep breath, "Okay guys….. You may not believe this."

" Oh really? Try me." Vanitas smirk.

" The girl you just saw is **My little sister**."

* * *

A/N: Okay. The students are calling the teachers with Mrs, Miss, or Mr. While I'll call them by their real name okay?

Oh yeah, do you guys want Reno to be apart of this story? I was going to put him in but he just look a lot like Axel. If you guys want, then I'll find a way for him to be in this story ^^

Oh yeah, Hikari's last name is still Knight because Mrs. Destiny hasn't confirm the files yet ^^

R&R please ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Cooking Disaster

A/N: Finally and update ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos:Thanks ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 5: Cooking Disaster

" The girl you just saw is My Little Sister."

There was a total silent with Iris and Vanitas. Both of their eyes were wide and couldn't even spoke a word. Namine and Sora laugh nervously as their classmates were busy talking but no voice or anything coming out of Iris or Vanitas's throat. Namine and Sora was still smiling nervously as a minute pass by, Sora started to whistle and kick the floor playfully. The blonde and the brunette were waiting a respond from the jet black and the brunette.

" WTF/ WTH ?" Vanitas and Iris shouted in union, making the whole class and the teacher, Cid Highwind was staring at them.

Sora fell off from his chair while Namine jump a bit. Sora got back to his seat with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head. Vanitas and Iris stood up from his seat and began to shake Sora. Vanitas grab Sora's collar and began to shake him with Iris. Sora was speechless as he got shaken up a few times.

" Ehem, Miss Leonhart and Mr. Remnant. What the heck are you doing to Mr. Destiny?" Cid asked.

Vanitas stared at Cid for a moment and said, "He has a secret." was all he said.

" Um… Okay then… Today's a free period." Cid raised an eyebrow and began to write some words at the white board.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were given free period. They talk about each other and Hikari made her very first friends. She was happy and clueless at the same time. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka kept on talking about some words she never heard of. Hikari just nod and smiled, even though she doesn't understand anything they're saying.

The bell rung and the students began to rush out of class. Hikari began to panic as she saw them moving out. Selphie grab her hand and drag her outside with Wakka and Tidus right behind them. They arrived at a small kitchen, which is big also for them. Selphie let Hikari sat beside her while Tidus and Wakka were partners.

A women with pink hair came in with a smile across her face. She was pregnant and maybe 8 months. Hikari stared in awe as this was the first time she saw a women with pink hair. The woman placed the books she was holding on her desk and stood next to her desk.

" Morning class." She said.

" Morning Mrs. Villers." The class replied happily without Hikari in the choirs.

" I see we have a new student," She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Serah Villers. You can call me Mrs. Serah or Mrs. Villers." Serah continued as she sat at her chair.

Hikari nodded and stand up and she bowed a bit, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Villers. I'm Hikari knight." She said with a smile.

Serah nodded and grab a book, "Alright class. Today, we're making omelet." A few groan came from the boys and the girls cheered. "The recipe is under your desk." Serah continued.

Selphie and Hikari grab the items they needed and went back to their station. Selphie started to cook while Hikari was still clueless and still reading the recipe over and over. She shrugged and turned on the stove. She put the pan above and crack and egg. Hikari grab the recipe for a minute and stared again and the egg in the pan, which was now burning. In a split second, it burned and got turn into a fire.

" Fire!" Some students yelled.

Serah quickly stood up from her seat while Hikari panicked. She turned her head to the side and found a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and narrowed it to the fire. There was foam coming out of the fire extinguisher. Hikari kept on pressing it until the fire died down. Selphie, who was beside her paled as so as Wakka and Tidus.

After the fire died down, Hikari slump down to the floor and Selphie sigh. The whole class began to whisper something about Hikari as she was trying to burn the classroom. Serah smiled nervously as she sweat dropped. Hikari stood up and grin sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. As soon as Hikari clean up the mess, the bell rang, signaling the class was over.

" Oh, Miss Knight? Can I have a word?" Serah smiled.

" Oh sure." Hikari replied as she walked towards Serah.

Tidus pat her shoulder, "We'll see you in class." He smiled as Hikari nodded.

Hikari stood nervously in front of Serah as there was still no conversation. Serah stood up and grab her books. She dropped all of them, she bend down to get the books but, Hikari stop her.

" Let me, Mrs. Villers." Hikari smiled and carried Serah's books towards the teacher's office.

The two walk in silent. Hikari glance at Serah and she was still smiling. Hikari look away and smiled a little. They both were already halfway towards the office and a few students were already talking about the fire incident. Something hard hit Hikari in the head as she heard the word clumsy. She sweat dropped and smiled nervously the whole way, wanting to get out of the halls as soon as possible.

" Can you cook?" Serah suddenly asked.

"…." Hikari look away, "Mrs. Villers…. I never cook in my entire life…. So, sorry for the fire I caused in your class." She apologized.

" I see… No problem Miss Knight. How's about I gave you lessons after school? How's that sound?" Serah asked again with a smile.

Hikari's expression brighten a bit and nodded happily. "Thank you so much Mrs. Villers!" She bowed over and over again as Serah laughed. The teachers around them were also laughing.

Hikari grinned sheepishly and bowed once more before going out of the teacher's office. She sighed heavily and went across the halls with a bright smile, happy that Serah was going to teach her how to cook every after school. A red haired teen and a blonde teen pass thru her. The red haired teen turned his head towards Hikari while his friend eyed him suspiciously.

The red haired teen quickly caught up with Hikari, "Hey there." He greet.

" Hi to you too!" Hikari replied.

" The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped his forehead.

" I got it. My name is Hikari." Hikari shake his hand.

His blonde friend sigh as he approach Axel and Hikari, "I'm Roxas. Sorry for his stupidness." Roxas points his thumb to Axel.

" Aw, Thank you Roxy!" Axel said sarcastically.

" What ever." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Axel chuckled and turn towards Hikari, who was seen a bit puzzled by the arguments of the pyro and the blonde. She smiled nervously and tilted her head. Axel out his arm over Hikari's shoulder as he drag her towards class 1-A. Roxas shook his head and caught up with the two. He stood next to Hikari as he shove his hand into his pocket and look away from Axel and Hikari to another direction.

" So… I heard you're with Sora?" Axel asked.

" Huh? Oh yeah." Hikari said.

Roxas perk an eyebrow up and turn towards her with a bit of interest. "So, are you two dating or something?" Axel asked once more.

"…." Hikari stayed silent as Axel smirked. "What's dating?"

Axel sweat dropped as Roxas tried to hold his laughter. "Um… it's when two people get together and make out?"

" What's make out? Is it making things? Like art? I'm not got at art but I can make something!" Hikari said.

" Um…. yeah, let's go with that." Roxas said as he smiled.

Axel nodded, "Last time I saw. You two were at the open street mall? Is it true?"

" Yep! Sora bought me a phone!" Hikari showed her bright blue phone as Axel nodded.

They were standing in front of class 1-A. Hikari was about to open the door and went inside but, Axel stop her. "Wait! One more question. What relationship do you and Sora have?"

" Oh! He's my brother!" Hikari chirp as she went inside her class.

As soon as Hikari close the door. Axel and Roxas were the only ones left in the halls. They both were silent for a moment. And the bell rang. It was third period now. The two was still standing still like statues. Axel drop his jaw as Roxas stared with wide eyes.

" EEEEEHHHH!"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! I could totally imagine Axel and Roxas's surprised face! XD

anyway, I dunno the word make out till I was 14 which is this year -_-". you might called me the clueless girl ever...

Anyway, Serah Villers... I bet you guys already know who's her husband XD

R&R please ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

A/N: Yay! Finally a new chapter XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! XD

XesmeKH: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 6: Explanations

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari entered the classroom and saw Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. She waved to them and quickly walked towards them. The trio smiled at her while Hikari grinned sheepishly. Hikari sat at her chair while Selphie sat at her table. The four started to chat as they waited for the teacher to come. Hikari stared at Selphie for a moment and smiled. She giggled and pulled out tissues.

"Here." Hikari gave the tissues to Selphie as she raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

Hikari laughed, "For your lips of course, silly! You've ate Tempura and Salmon for breakfast right?" she asked as Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka stared at her with their eyes wide as a plate. The three started to laugh as they heard Hikari's little joke. She began to panic as they laughed. Tidus slap Hikari's back while wiping his tears away. Wakka tried not to fall from his chair while Selphie was about to fell off her table.

"What? What did I say? All I say was that you ate Tempura and Salmon for morning and now your lips is covered in oil!" Hikari argued.

"Oh Hikari! You're such a joker! Hahahaha!" Selphie laughed again.

Hikari huffed and laughed along with the three. As soon as their laughter died down. The classroom was empty. The four raised an eyebrow and something snap Wakka's mind. He quickly jumped out of his chair with a panicked face. Tidus, Hikari, and Selphie stared at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised. He mentally slapped his face hard and cursed a lot.

"D*mn! I forgot! This period is P.E! Coach Fair is going to kill us!" Wakka shouted out loud.

Tidus quickly jump out of his chair and panicked, "Sh*t! I totally forgot!" he grabbed his trainer uniform and quickly went to the boys changing room.

Selphie grab Hikari's arm and drag her towards the girls changing room. After the four meet again in front of their classroom, they ran towards the gym as fast as they could, hoping that the lesson doesn't start yet or the teacher is late. The four panted heavily as they've reached the gym with sweat going down their faces. The four quickly sat at the floor and waited for the teacher to arrive. Hikari was about to sit down but, Selphie pulled her up again. She dragged her towards another side of the Gym, where all of the girls are sitting.

The boys and girls P.E were separated from each other until they're juniors. Two black haired teachers showed up with a bright expression. They both have blue eyes and almost looked alike by their cheery appearance. One is a young woman while the other is a young man. They both went to different sides and they both blow their whistles at the same time.

"Alright! My name is Tifa Lockhart! Introduce yourself new student!" Tifa shouted happily.

Hikari stood up with a big grin, "My name is Hikari Knight! It's nice to meet you, Miss Lockhart!" She gave a salute and a smile.

"Please, call me, Coach Lockhart or Coach Tifa." She smiled and crossed her arms.

Hikari nodded and sat back down next to Selphie. "Alright, girls! Be ready! Today we're doing laps and somersaults!" She shouted as a few groans were heard from the girls. Tifa blow her whistle and the girls stood up. "Give me ten laps around the Gym! Starting now!" she yelled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After ten laps around the Gym, some of the girls were already tired. Selphie and Hikari just panted but they quickly stood back up and wiped the sweat off of their faces and smiled at each other. The stood in front of Tifa and she just smiled sweetly at Selphie and Hikari. She blows her whistle signaling for the somersaults to begin. There was a long blue thin mattress on the floor.

She signaled the girls to go by blowing her whistle. One by one did a somersault but wasn't a perfect one or a cartwheel. It was Hikari's turn and she started to do a backwards somersault and a cartwheel but at the end, she slip and fall on her back. Tifa quickly help her up and saw she was sweating and her face is colored red. Hikari smiled at her and quickly stood up with a sheepish grin. Tifa shook her head and nodded as Hikari went to the bench and waited for Selphie.

It was Selphie's turned. She had a big smile across her face and she ran towards the thin blue mattress. She did a five times cartwheel and a finishing backwards somersault. Hikari and Tifa clapped while the other girls clapped lazily. Selphie scratched the back of her head and smiled. Hikari put her hand on the back of her head and smiled widely at her.

"Alright girls! You did great today! You have the rest of the period to do something you wanted to do!" Tifa smile widely and blow her whistle for the last time.

Selphie and Hikari sighed and went too sat at the bleachers with Wakka and Tidus, who was all red. The girls started too laughed at Tidus and Wakka because their faces were red and they were sweating. The laughter stop as the girls sat next to the boys. Selphie grab her cell phone and started to open her files. Tidus, Hikari, and Wakka raised an eyebrow as she had an aura around her.

"Tada! The pictures that all you need to know!" She shouted as she handed Hikari her phone.

Hikari strolled down to look at one picture and another. There were so many pictures of Sora and all of the other students she doesn't know yet, except for Roxas, and Axel. She, Tidus, and Wakka were confused on how Selphie had all of the photos of the school boys and girl in such a good angle. The three turn their heads towards Selphie who was smiling and stars were surrounding her eyes.

"How did you get all of these photos?" Wakka asked.

"I know a guy. But, that doesn't matter now. We have to teach Hikari who's not to mess with." Selphie scooted closer to Hikari as she began to the very top of her photos.

"We'll start off with Axel, the guy who always says _Got or Get it memorized_. He's a Junior and in class 2-C. He's short tempered and like to play around. His best friends are Roxas and Xion. And he used to be with Saix…. The strict head student council…. He's not the once to mess with…" Selphie said as she showed Hikari the red haired teen.

"Moving on to Roxas, he's the cute blonde. He has a twin name Ventus. They're both identical and hard to tell who's who. He's sweet and really nice but sometimes he can be kinda cold. He's also a Junior but he's in class 2-B with Xion. Xion is the girl with short black hair, she's a member of the cheerleading team. She's nice and sweet." Selphie showed the picture where Roxas and Xion were walking down the halls together.

"Sora, he's the school cutie but, he's Kairi's Boyfriend. Lucky huh? He's childish and really caring about his friends. He's at class 2-A. He always hangs out with Kairi, Namine, and Riku." Selphie showed a picture of Sora.

Hikari laughed and said, "Oh Sora and Namine are related to me. Sora's my brother while Namine's my cousin." She smiled widely.

"Okay… wait what?" Tidus almost nodded but as soon as he heard the word Brother and Cousin he put on a confused yet a shock expression.

"It's true." Hikari nod.

"Okay! Back to the topic!" Selphie shouted. "We have Riku next. He's Sora's best friend. He's a bit cold but, he's nice when you get to know him. He's a Junior and in class 2-B. Namine, is your cousin and now, she's dating Riku. She's in class 2-A along with Sora and Kairi. Now, Kairi is the sweetest girl you've ever met! She and Namine are one of the Cheerleading squad! I love them so much!" Selphie squealed while Tidus and Wakka sighed as Hikari laughed.

"Then we have Iris, she's the girl who's dating Vanitas. She's very nice and caring but, when you get on her nerves…. Then it's bad news. She's in class 2-A along with Vanitas. Now, here's Vanitas. Handsome huh?" Selphie asked.

Hikari stared and started to laughed, "He looks like Sora's twin!" Tidus and Wakka started to laugh also as they heard Hikari said _looks like Sora's twin_.

Selphie pouted and said, "Well… Vanitas almost looks like Sora but, his looks are a bit colder and that's what makes him hot!" Tidus, Wakka, and Hikari started too laughed once more as they heard the word _hot_. Selphie ignored them and continued, "We have Ventus next. He's a bit more outgoing then his twin, Roxas. He's childish and loves to tease Vanitas. He's in class 2-C along with his gang, Aqua and Terra.

"Aqua is one of the members of the cheerleading squad too. She's very good at cartwheels and all. She's smart and really caring to people around her. She's dating Terra right now and Terra is the teen who's kinda tough to beat in an arm wrestling contest. He's nice and kinda loves to tease Ventus and Vanitas and even us!" Selphie laughed.

"We have Demyx and Zexion next! They both are Juniors and now they're at class 2-B. Zexion is kinda anti-social while Demyx love to play with his Sitar. Then, there's the Trio News, Olette, Pence, and Hayner. They're at class 1-C,"

"Moving onto the bullies…. We have Seifer, Fuu, and Rai. Vivi isn't that bad but, you have to stay away from them if you don't want to get in trouble. They're the hall monitors…. Larxene and Marluxia are a team but, stay away from them if you don't want to get killed…." Hikari nodded and continue to hear to Selphie explanations. "There's more too… stay away from the fangirls… they're dangerous!" She shouted.

Hikari nodded as she tried to remember all of the things she has to remembered like Seifer's gang and the fangirls and of course Larxene and Marluxia…

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done ^^

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7: Match! 1A VS 2C

A/N: Finally a new chapter ^^.

Lobos506: Thanks and fangirls XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks :D

MCRDanime: In this chap and thanks for reviewing! ^^

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 7: Match! 1-A VS 2-C

"Tidus! Wakka! Come over here!" Zack shouted as he blows his whistle to get attention from the two boys.

"What is it, Coach Fair?" They both asked in union.

"Do you want to play in a little friendly game of Basketball?" Zack asked as he threw the ball to Tidus.

The two boys grinned as they look at each other, "Hey! Hikari! Selphie! Do you girls wanna play Basketball against other classes?" Wakka shouted.

"I think I'll pass…" Selphie said as she smiled at Hikari.

"Sure! Be right there in one!" Hikari waved as Tidus gave an OK sign.

Hikari was about to walk down from the bleachers when Selphie dragged her back up to sit back at the bleachers. "Hikari! Do you know who you're up against?" She shouted in a whisper.

"Um… no?" Hikari said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Class 2-C! They've got Ven, Terra, and Axel!"

"So? Just cheer for our class and I'll guarantee that our class will win, if you cheer." Hikari put on her puppy dog eyes and begged to Selphie.

Selphie gave a sign and nodded, "Okay! Do you best!" She smiled and ran down with Hikari to the basketball field.

Tidus was the captain as Wakka and Hikari stood behind him. Hikari look to her opponents and saw Axel's with the crowd. Along with Ventus and Terra, from what Selphie told her. Zack blows the whistle and toss the ball up as Tidus and Terra jumped up to catch the ball. Tidus quickly threw the ball to Wakka as he caught the ball.

Wakka ran towards Class 2-C's ring as his teammates followed him from behind. Axel blocked Wakka's way. Wakka turned his back while bouncing the ball. He saw Hikari was open and no one was blocking her. He passed it to her and she caught it with ease. She ran towards class 2-C's ring and she was about to tossed it inside the ring but, Terra blocked her as he smirked. Hikari smiled and she tricked Terra by wanting to pass the ball to the ring but, she actually passed it to Tidus who was behind Terra.

Terra's eyes widened as Hikari passed the ball to Tidus. Tidus quickly tossed it into the ring as it went inside. Wakka, Tidus, Hikari, and their teammates high-fived as Terra sigh and grabbed the ball and passed it to Ventus. Denzel, who's in class 1-A blocked him as he tries to take the ball from Ventus. Ventus passed the ball to Terra as he caught it and passed it on to Axel and Axel tossed in to the ring and it went inside the ring. Axel cursed as Wakka grabbed the ball again and brought it towards ring 2-C.

Ventus blocked Wakka and took the ball from him. Wakka was surprised as the ball was gone from his hands. He turned back and saw Ventus makes the shoot and scored. Denzel, who's the nearest person to Ventus caught the ball and passed it to Tidus. He ran back to ring 2-C and tossed the ball from a two-point shot, it didn't went inside. Terra jumped and grabbed the ball. He passed it on to Axel. Hikari appeared out of nowhere and Axel quickly stopped on his tracks as he saw her that she was right in front of him. Hikari winked and grinned as Axel was puzzled.

She snatched the ball away from Axel and passed it thru the gap between his legs. Selphie and all of the other started too laughed as it passes Axel thru the bottom. Denzel grabbed the ball and tossed it to the ring which came right inside.

From the sides, Selphie cheered, which make Hikari smiled and ran towards Wakka. She stopped a three- shot away from the ring as Wakka was surrounded by class 2-C. Tidus, Hikari and Denzel stood in a triangle. Wakka has to chosed between those three to pass the ball. He tricked class 2-C by wanting to pass it to Tidus but he threw the ball back towards Hikari who caught it and tossed it thru a three-point shot. The time is up and it's up to the ball that, just have been tossed. The ball went inside the ring as class 1-A cheered.

05-02

"You play good." Terra praised to class 1-A.

"Thanks!" Tidus grinned.

Ventus smiled at Hikari while she just smiled back, "Hey! I'm Ventus! Call me Ven."

"Hi Ven! I'm Hikari!" Hikari grinned.

"You play well… where did you learn how to play like that?" He asked as he tossed Hikari a bottle of water.

She smiled. "I used to watch Twilight's Basketball team… I learned a lot from them." Ventus's eyes widened.

"No way! That's like the best basketball team in the world!" Ventus shouted excitedly.

Hikari laughed, "I'm not much of a sports fan but, yep they are."

Ventus then blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Then… would you like to hang out with me sometime?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll love too!" Hikari chirped. "Ups, gotta go! See 'ya later Ven!" she waved her hand as she ran towards Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

Ventus smiled as he watched Hikari ran to her friends. Terra chuckled as Axel laughed at Ventus. As Ventus turned back, he was locked by the neck with Axel. He messed with Ventus's hair and Terra gave him a noogie. "You little! Hitting on a new girl eh?" Terra teased.

"Aw, Ven… I didn't know you have a crush on Sora's little sister!" Axel laughed.

Both, Ventus and Terra stopped laughing and stared at Axel. Then Aqua came in with a smile, "Hey guys…. what's up?" She asked.

"Aqua? Do you know that Sora has a little sister?" Ventus asked nervously.

"Um… Yeah, Iris just texted me along with Vanitas. Why?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing… Just asking… WHAT THE HECK!" Both Ventus and Terra yelled in union.

/x/x/x/x/x/

"Oh, Hikari! Can we have a word with you?" Tifa shouted as Hikari nodded.

"Yes?" She asked.

Zack chuckled and ruff her hair, "We saw how you play. And we were wondering, do you want to play in KH basketball team?" he asked as he smiled.

"Sure. I'll be in the team but, isn't girls are not allowed to play, except they're in a girls group?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

Zack and Tifa shook their heads, "Nope! It's a mixed team!"

"Oh, Okay!" Hikari grinned and ran back towards Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Selphie elbowed Hikari on the rib as she saw what happen earlier with her and Ventus, "So?" she asked with glitters around her eyes.

"So what?" Hikari asked back.

"So what happen to you back there? You know… With Ven?" Selphie smirked.

"We just talked and he wanted to hang out sometime. What's wrong with that?" Hikari asked again.

"You just been asked by one of the coolest guys in school! The girls are so jealous of you right now!" Selphie squealed.

Then Tidus and Wakka came in with a shocked look, "What's wrong with her?" Tidus asked.

Hikari shrugged, "I don't know…."

They all seated in their seat as soon as the bell rang. Someone tapped Hikari's shoulder and she turned back and saw Denzel. He smiled at her while she smiled back. "Hi, I'm Denzel."

"I'm Hikari. Nice too meet you Denzel." Hikari shook his hand as they two sat back properly for the next lesson.

* * *

A/N: A lot of conversations, I know…. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chap!

R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting New Friends

A/N: Thanks for the review! ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! I love basket too! Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

_Italics _means in a different language in this chase English, since they speak Japanese but I don't. Well…. You guys get the picture right?

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting New Friends

"_**Hi, I'm Denzel."**_

"_**I'm Hikari. Nice too meet you Denzel."**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Good morning class."_ Cloud greeted as he entered the room.

"_Morning Mr. Cloud/ Mr. Strife."_ The students replied with a groan, meaning that they're not good at English.

"Today, we're learning about each other, please form into a five student group." Cloud said in normal language as he wrote some topics at the board. Hikari, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Denzel decided to work as a group. They choose the topic _hobbies_. Denzel and Hikari quickly wrote down some English questions and began to ask each other with their group. Denzel started first.

"_What's your favorite hobby?"_ He asked.

"_My favorite hobby is drawing and playing the guitar. But I also like the Violin. How about you, Denzel?"_ Hikari asked back as Denzel nodded and wrote down the answers.

"_My favorite hobby is traveling around and exploring new things and of course my other hobby is playing the keyboard."_ Denzel smiled as Hikari nodded and wrote the answers.

The two brunettes turn to Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, who was all puzzled by the language they were speaking with each other. "I'm Sorry but… What the heck are you guys talking about!" Tidus yelled.

"Ups… sorry…" They both apologized. "What we mean to say is What's your favorite hobby?" Denzel said.

"My favorite is playing Blitz Ball! And Basketball, and playing the drums!" Wakka grinned as he grabbed his ball.

"My favorite hobby is practicing my cheerleading skills, shopping, and singing!" Selphie winked.

"And My favorite hobby is playing basketball, swords, and of course the bass!" Tidus faked playing the air bass.

Denzel and Hikari both laughed as Denzel thought up an idea, "Hey… I know what we can do, we can form a band!" he suggested.

"Yeah! And we could ask Iris to make the lyrics for us!" Selphie smiled as they all agreed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey! Sora! What's the big idea!" A red haired girl shouted as she was forcefully pushed to sit at the chair a long with a silver headed teen. "First I'm late for school and now, my boyfriend is forcing me to sit down with Riku! We want an explanation!" she continued to pout.

Sora gave an apologetic look, "Sorry Kai…. It's just that well, things have been going from difficult to more fun! Well, how do I say this-," he wasn't even finished and he was cut off by Kairi.

"Are you saying that you're breaking up with me?" She started to cry.

Sora panicked, "What? No way! You're like my Girlfriend! How could I break up with you? The thing is that well…. How do we explain this, Namine?" the brunette turned to the blonde who shrugged. Then they both saw Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Denzel, and Hikari walking to the cafeteria all together. A light bolt pop up to Sora's head.

"Hikari! Could you come over here for a sec!" he shouted as Hikari gave a high OK sign.

She ran towards Sora's table and grinned. "Hi 'ya! I'm Hikari! Nice too meet 'cha all!" She bowed.

"Guys, I want you to meet my little sister, Hikari. Hikari meet Kairi, my Girlfriend, and Riku, my best friend." Sora introduced.

Kairi and Riku stared in wide eyes as they both glance at Sora then to Hikari. "Nice too meet you Kairi and Riku!" Hikari shook their hands and turned to Sora. "Okay then Sora, if that's all then I'm going back to my friends! See you later!" she smiled and ran back to her friends as Sora watched her leave.

Sora sat down beside Kairi and she turned to him with a shock expression, "You never told us you have a little sister…" Kairi said as she sighed.

"Sorry… it's just that, since the moment we were separated, I kinda don't wanna talk about relating to my _dad_. And right now, I'm still mad at him! He took her away from me for ten freaking years! And he didn't even take care of her properly! He just drops her off at a school and never came back!" Sora continue to babble about how much he hates his dad and then Riku shut him up bu covering his mouth.

"Okay Sora, we get it, you hate your dad." Riku sighed as Sora grinned sheepishly.

"So that's why you guys didn't answer our calls and e-mails! You were busy spending time with your family!" Kairi exclaims. "Sorry, Sora… I didn't know it was that hard. Will you forgive me?" she puts on a puppy dog face.

"Of course I forgive you!" Sora shouted happily.

Then a jet black haired teen walk towards Sora's table. He was listening to music from his ipod as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder and the other to their table. "So, Sora? Where's your little sister?" He asked.

Sora pointed a thumb to behind him. "Over there with Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Denzel. Why?"

"I want to meet her with Iris." Vanitas simply replied as he walked away.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Denzel started to figure out some English homework Cloud gave them while having lunch. Tidus and Wakka were yelling at each other while Selphie, Denzel, and Hikari ignored them. Selphie was confused. Denzel and Hikari were teaching her some verbs and English words. Then, suddenly, a jet black haired teen sat between Selphie and Hikari which made Selphie squealed. And Hikari raised an eyebrow as she scooted away from him.

"Hi, you must be Hikari. I'm Vanitas. Sora told me about you." Vanitas said with a wink and a smile as Hikari nodded.

"Nice too meet you Vanitas. The first time I saw your picture is that you look at lot like Sora? How's that even possible?" Hikari tilted her head as Vanitas sweat dropped along with another brunette.

"He went to the same salon as him," The brunette said as she laughed and Vanitas glared at her. "I'm Iris, nice too meet you Hikari." Iris smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two!" Hikari shook Vanitas and Iris's hands.

* * *

A/N: Short… I know, But, the next will be longer ^^

R&R Please!


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Kylie

A/N: A new chapter ^^ and thanks to Lulu56048 for letting me borrow her OC!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks ^^

Hikari (C) me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kylie and Rebecca (C) Lulu56048

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting Kylie

Vanitas and Iris decided to sit at the freshmen table as they get along with Hikari, Sora's little sister. Hikari and Denzel were teaching Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. But, Vanitas and Iris also joined in into their study buddy. The thing is, Vanitas and Iris couldn't understand Hikari and Denzel's language. They were just to fast pronouncing it. In Sora's table, he smiled at them while drinking his juice.

"_How are you?"_ Hikari asked Vanitas.

"_Um... I'm a pen?"_ Vanitas said. Hikari and Denzel started too laughed. "What?" he asked the two brunettes with a blush.

"Y-You just said you're a pen!" Hikari point a finger at him as she laughed along with the others.

Iris put her hand on Vanitas's shoulder, "I knew since the beginning you're a pen!" she teased as Vanitas blushed.

Then, he smirked, "I am a pen. So, I can stain your white clothes with my black ink!" he laughed and the two started to argue. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Hikari, and Denzel sweat dropped as they shook their heads.

"You Idiot! You've ruin my clothes!"

Someone shouted, really loudly. Hikari broke her pencil as Denzel, and Tidus fall of their chairs, Selphie and Wakka shut their ears while Vanitas and Iris quit arguing and stared at two girls fighting not far from them. Hikari saw a blonde girl was yelling at a black haired girl.

"The Blonde is Rebecca and the black haired girl is Kylie." Iris said as Hikari turn to her.

"Rebecca is a very spoiled girl. She's arrogant, evil, mean, and sarcastic!" Selphie added.

Hikari stared at Rebecca and then to Kylie. She quickly stood up and walk pass thru a group of kids which was Rebecca's friends. Iris and Selphie followed her as they was being pushed away by Rebecca's gang. "You've ruin my skirt!" Rebecca yelled again.

"I said I was sorry!" Kylie yelled back.

"You POSER!" Rebecca shouted.

"I'm A POSER? Oh, I'm not! But, you're the POSER!" Kylie growled.

Rebecca grabbed a bottle of water and threw it to Kylie. Kylie covered herself with her arm as she got his by the water. Then a brunette came in front of Kylie as she was seemed like protecting her. Kylie bended down to hid herself and she raised her head up as she saw a brunette.

"What makes you think you have the right to bully someone?" The brunette asked politely.

Rebecca smirked, "Since you're the new girl, I'll explain. I'm Rebecca, The most popular girl in school!" She said.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "As if." She mumbled out loud so Rebecca can hear.

"If that's right. You're the popular girl then, you have to give a good example to the other students to become good students! Not big bullies!" The brunette shouted in a calm tone as she stared straight into Rebecca's eyes.

"Oo! You got burned!" Axel yelled from a distance.

Rebecca blushed in embracement. She slapped brunette across the face as the brunette didn't return the slap. Rebecca grabbed her collar and pull her closer. "Listen here, newbie. You've insulted the pretty Rebecca. Now, you're going to pay the price!"

The brunette only stared deeper into Rebecca's eyes as she didn't respond after another slap. "Hikari!" Iris and Selphie shouted.

Hikari only stayed in her place as she was being pushed around by Rebecca and her gang. "Hikari! Fight back!" Selphie cheered.

"I can't. It's against the rule to fight in the cafeteria." Hikari wiped her blood off of her chin and stood up. Rebecca was about to punch Hikari in the face but, someone grabbed her from the back and hold her up as a blonde man holds his student protectively.

Xemnas and Cloud arrived just in time as Aqua reported the fight. Xemnas was holding Rebecca down as Cloud was holding Hikari as she just stared. Cloud leaned down and asked, "Are you okay, Miss Knight?" he asked.

Hikari nodded, "I'm fine Mr. Strife."

"Fine then!" Rebecca yelled as she got off of Xemnas's grip. "We'll settle this the old fashion way. Meet me at the Theater Hall at four!" She then stomps off with her friends away from the cafeteria.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku ran towards Hikari as she only stared, "You've got yourself a deal, Rebecca." She finally said.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She said and she bended down to Kylie. "Hi, I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you, Kylie." She smiled warmly as Kylie smiled.

"Thanks for backing up for me, Hikari." Kylie said.

Hikari stared at Kylie for a moment and said, "You're soaking wet... Wait a moment okay?" She said as Kylie raised an eyebrow.

Hikari took off her jacket and sweater. As the boys began to thought she was going to took off her clothes. Cloud was about to stopped her but, Iris beat him to it. "Hikari! What are you doing!" She yelled.

"I'm taking my clothes and giving it to Kylie." Hikari smiled and unbutton her shirt and loosed her tie. Turns out, she was wearing a black t-shirt underneath. The boys and Cloud sighed heavily in relief. "Here! You can borrow my clothes!" She chirped happily.

"Huh?" Kylie said.

"It's okay! Here let me accompany you to the bathroom!" Hikari grabbed Kylie's hand and dragged her towards the bathroom.

Cloud sigh as he crossed his arms, "That's a nice kid you got there Cloud." Leon said.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have a student like her." Cloud chuckled.

Iris and Selphie smiled at each other while Sora grinned. He was happy that he has a caring little sister. After ten years, Hikari is still the same little girl. But, little did Sora know... she holds a secret nobody even knows. Not even her best friend from Twilight Private Boarding School knows, what her secret is...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari leaned against the bathroom's wall as she waited for Kylie to finished changing her clothes. Kylie came out as Hikari smiled. Kylie fixed her long black hair as Hikari grinned. "So where's your class?" Hikari asked.

"I'm in class 1-B, My homeroom teacher is Mr. Squall Leonhart." Kylie smiled.

"Cool! I'm in class 1-A, My homeroom teacher is Mr. Cloud Strife!" Hikari chirped.

"I think we're going to go along very well!" Kylie chirped.

Hikari grinned as the two girl walk out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria where they meet their friends and went back into their class for another lesson.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished ^^ let's hope we know what Hikari's secret is really soon XD

R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10: The Challenge

A/N: A new chap! And enjoy this chap ^^

Guest: ^^ We'll just have to wait until the chap comes XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! Me too... I was bullied once.

Lulu56048: Thanks! yeah, Rebecca is a big fat meanie! Update soon on your stories! ^^

Hikari (C) me

Kylie and Rebecca (C) Lulu56048

Iris Rose Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Heart and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 10: The Challenge

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Afternoon class, I'm Squall Leonhart. You can call me Mr. Leon or Mr. Leonhart. I will not accept if I'm called by the name Mr. Squall. I'll give you a detention slip if you do." Leon said as Hikari nodded. "Alright then, let's star the lesson. Open your books page 105 and do exercise 14."

They students nodded and opened their books page 105 and did exercise 14. They were a bit confused on how to solve the problem. Tidus turned his head to Hikari and his eyes widened and he sweat dropped as he saw how quick she did the problem.

"Oi! How are you doing this without fainting?" Tidus whispered.

"Scholarship in my old school." Hikari simply said as she continue to did her work.

Denzel tap her shoulder and she turned her head to him, "What's answer number 6?" he asked.

"It's 35."

"Ms. Knight, are you done with your work? If so please collect your work." Leon said.

A few girl snickered and laughed a little as Hikari nodded and went to Leon's desk. She gave Leon her work and he just smiled. Hikari was about to sit back down at her seat but, Leon stopped by monotone her to come closer. Hikari sweat dropped and nodded. She leaned forward and listen to Leon's words.

"Ms. Knight, Go and see Mrs. Estheim." Leon whispered.

Hikari tilted her head, "Who's Mrs. Estheim?" She asked.

"Sorry," Leon apologize. "She's also known as Mrs. Oerba." He said as Hikari nodded and left the classroom towards the teachers office.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She knocked the door twice and let her head peek in as she saw the teachers smiled at her. Hikari blushed and bowed as she sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Um... Is Mrs. Oerba here? Mr. Leonhart told me to meet her." Hikari said.

Then a young woman with pigtails came to Hikari and she smiled, "Yes... Mr. Leon told me to give you this." Vanille handed Hikari a set of the school uniform. Hikari nodded and puts on the uniform except the skirt. Vanille sweat dropped as the jacket was too big. "I sorry that the jacket is too big for you..." She apologized.

"It's okay, Mrs. Oerba. I'll bring it back tomorrow! Thank you for the clothes!" Hikari chirped and exited the room as the teachers smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After math, it was time for art. They went inside the art room and saw a young woman with long black hair. She smiled at the students as they all sat down in front of their very own black canvas. The young woman clapped to get attention as she stood in front of the class.

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly, you can call me Ms. Rinoa or Ms. Heartilly." Rinoa smile warmly as Hikari nodded again.

The lesson went by so fast and they all went back to their class for homeroom. Cloud explained that they all have to study hard for the upcoming exams, which is still a few months away. Hikari yawned as Denzel fall asleep. Wakka was secretly playing with his Blitz Ball, Tidus was snoozing silently and Selphie was listening to her music.

The bell rang and the students were quickly went out of class but, only Tidus, Wakka, Denzel, Selphie, and Hikari remains in the classroom. Wakka threw his Blitz Ball to Tidus as it hits his head and Tidus fell out off of his chair. They all laughed and Tidus growled as he stood up. Selphie sat on her table and Denzel and Hikari pulled out a chair. The five sat in a circle way and they started to talk.

"Hey, gotta go... I have Blitz Ball Practice..." Wakka said as he stood up and walks away from the classroom.

"Me too... I still have two weeks of detention from evil Saix..." Tidus groan as he walk towards the detention room lazily.

Denzel and Hikari turned to Selphie, "Oh yeah! I have Cheerleading tryout!" She yelled panicking.

"How about you?" The two brunette asked in union.

"Well... I have to help my mom..." Denzel said.

"I have to see Mrs. Villers and meet Rebecca at the Theater Hall at four..." Hikari look over to the clock and sighed. Only and hour more till four in the afternoon.

"Good luck with that." Denzel smiled as Hikari nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'Geesh... I wonder what did Tidus do to make Saix mad at him...'_ Hikari thought as she walked thru the halls. She was too busy in her thoughts when all of the sudden, at the turn, she bumps into a black haired girl. They both fell to the floor and rubbed their heads. "Oh I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" Hikari apologized.

"It's okay," The girl eyes widened, "Hikari?"

"Kylie?"

"What are you doing?" They both asked in union.

"Well... I was trying to lose Rebecca and her friends." Kylie said as she grinned sheepishly.

Hikari laughed a little, "I was going to the cooking class, wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure! At least there's no Rebecca!" Kylie chirped as Hikari laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They both arrived at the cooking classroom and saw Serah was reading a book. Serah glanced at them and smile warmly. Both Hikari and Kylie blushed and took off their jacket and put on their aprons. They have an hour left before they went to the Theater to see what was Rebecca up to. Serah and Kylie taught Hikari how to cook a simple dish called, fried egg. It was a miracle that she didn't set the stove on fire again. But, she did burned the eggs on the first try.

Kylie laughs and helped her by telling her to when to flip the egg and how to turned it. Serah clapped as she saw the good teamwork the two was creating. It was five minute before four. The two girls quickly took off their apron and puts on their jackets as Serah raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for today's lesson Mrs. Viller! But, we have to go now! See you in the next extra lesson!" Hikari chirped as she waved her hand to Serah and Serah just smiled and waved back.

Kylie and Hikari ran towards the Theater Hall and they burst into the Theater as they saw Rebecca and her friends was on stage. They both passed the empty seats and went on stage too as they stared at Rebecca.

"So, you're not a coward after all." Rebecca mocked as Hikari stared calmly at her and Kylie was holding her anger by counting one to ten.

"We're no cowards. So, what's the challenge?" Hikari asked with a smile.

Rebecca smirked, "We both have to perform and we'll see who has the best voice. But, you must have a Junior singing with you." She said as Hikari and Kylie's eyes widened.

"But you didn't-, Oh you sneaky little rat!" Kylie yelled.

_'A Junior who can sing... oh! Iris! She loves to sing!'_ Hikari snapped her finger and grinned at Kylie. "Kylie! I know just the person! Just wait five minutes and I'll be back!" Hikari yelled to Kylie as she ran towards the fields.

"Hurry back! I don't wanna be here with that Witch!" Kylie yelled back as she glared at Rebecca.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"IRIS!" Hikari yelled from the entrance from above the bleachers. She ran towards Iris as she panted and sweating. Iris stood up along with Vanitas. She and Vanitas was watching the cheerleading audition from the bleachers.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"No time! Let's go!" Hikari shouted between breaths and dragged Iris towards the Theater and Vanitas followed with a yawn.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"We're... here!" Hikari yelled.

Vanitas sat at the audience seat and closed his eyes as he went to sleep. Iris and Hikari went to the stage. Now, Iris know what was going on. She glared at Rebecca and her friends as she stood beside Kylie and Hikari. Rebecca smirked as she grabbed a mike and tested it, it respond with a loud noise. Vanitas woke up and fell flat to the floor as he heard the noise.

"Alright then, I'll chose the song." Rebecca said as she smirked evilly.

"Hey no Fair!" Kylie argued.

"We'll sing _Single Ladies_," Rebecca winked at Vanitas as he shivers and paled. Iris raised her fist to Rebecca as Kylie and Hikari holds her down. "And you guys sing _Give it up_!" She continue as Hikari froze.

"Guys... I dunno the lyrics! Um... Just gimme a description of the song and maybe I can or I'll listen to it once and try to memorized it." Hikari panicked as Kylie nodded.

She reached thru her back and grabbed her ipod and give it to Hikari. Hikari closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the song. She snapped her eyes opened as the song was finished. Hikari and Iris nodded at each other. They both grabbed a mike and stood at the middle od the stage with Rebecca and her friends.

Kylie sat next to Vanitas, who was still shivering. "Hey, Vanitas... Can I borrow your video camera?" She asked.

"For what?" Vanitas asked as he handed the camera to Kylie.

"You'll see." Kylie smiled.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so they're going to sing in the next chapter! Single Ladies by Beyonce and Give it up by Victorious sung by Cat and Jade.

R&R Please!


	11. Chapter 11: A Friendly Competition

A/N: A new chapter ^^ Enjoy the show XD This is their singing! The disclaimer for the songs at the bottom (other A/N) There's too many disclaimer up here XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! I love Give It Up! Their voices are just so powerful!

iceheart2180: Thanks!

Lobos506: Thanks! She can hold a punch. She just doesn't want to break the rules but, when she's out of school territory, she can fight anyone ^^.

Hikari (C) me

Iris Rose Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kylie and Rebecca (C) Lulu56048

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 11: A Friendly Competition

"I'll start first. Hit it Andi!" Rebecca yelled.

Iris and Hikari stood at the backstage while holding their mikes and staring to Rebeca and her friends. At the meantime, Kylie and Vanitas was feeling a bit uncomfortable by Rebecca staring into their eyes. Kylie sighed heavily as Vanitas pulled out his phone and logged into his account in the school web. He put his phone on record as Kylie hit the record button on Vanitas's video camera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_This is Rebecca _

_**This is her friends**_

This is action or normal

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_All the single ladies  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
All the single ladies  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
All the single ladies  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
All the single ladies  
Now put your fingers up__  
__  
_Rebecca started to dance as she took off her sweater and threw it to Vanitas who avoid it and shivers. Iris was being hold down by Hikari as she was about to run to Rebecca and punch her in the face. Kylie rolled her eyes and sighed as she continue to record with Vanitas.

_Up in the floor, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own lil' thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cause another thing noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for a few good years  
You can't be mad at me  
_  
Hikari and Iris shivers as they saw Rebecca started to dance weirdly and then Iris shut her eyes while she put her hand to shut Hikari's. Kylie looked away as Vanitas closed his eyes tight and they keep on recording the video as they were getting the feeling to throw up.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
**_  
_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
_  
_I got lipstick on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my very own jeans  
Acting up, drink in my glass  
I could care less what you think  
I don't need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss_ _me_

Rebecca faked to put on the lip gloss and began to smacked her lips and she began to blow kisses to Vanitas. And again, Vanitas almost throw up. Hikari was once more holding Iris down with the help of Andi. Hikari began to twitched as Rebecca and her friends began to show off their leg. She shiver down to her spine ad looked away.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
_  
_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be all alone  
And like a spirit I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
All the single ladies  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
All the single ladies  
__**(All the single ladies)**__  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
_  
_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

They raised their hand up and began to snapped their fingers while moving around. Kylie and Vanitas almost laughed as Hikari and Iris was already laughing at the trio. Andi was hearts all over for Rebecca as Iris and Hikari began to fake gagged at Andi.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
_  
_**Wuh uh oh**_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
_  
_Wuh uh oh_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She finished up with a pose along with her friends. There was no clap for them but only Andi clapped for them. Iris rolled her eyes as Hikari laughed nervously. Rebecca came to the two brunettes and gave an evil wink. Iris glared at her but, Hikari only smile nervously. She was about to walk towards the center and out of the backstage when Rebecca accidentally put her leg to trip Hikari. She fall but quickly make an entrance by doing a somersault as Iris smiled and help her up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This is Iris

_**This is Hikari**_

_Both_

Action

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind , oh...

_**You never met a girl like me  
Shine so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind**_

Iris and Hikari turned at their part of the song and faced the empty Theater. Kylie was silently cheering for the two because she doesn't want to ruin the video as Vanitas smirked at his girlfriend. Rebecca and her friends pouted as Andi was dancing._**  
**_  
_Always want  
what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
If you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you wanna shake ya  
Yeah, boy let's get it started  
_

They both walked to the front and started to dance. Kylie and Vanitas look at each other and nodded. They both stood up from their seats and began to dance a bit as Vanitas was still recording. Rebecca gasp as she found Vanitas was off of his chair and was cheering for Iris and Hikari but, he didn't cheer for her and her friends.

_Give it up  
You can't never win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
_  
_Come a little closer baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby , baby_

Iris and Hikari backed away as they both leaned against each other._**  
**_  
So stop trying  
To walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me behind _**(Nooo)**_  
_**You better believe that I'm here to stay**_ (That's right)**  
**_**Cause you're the shade  
And I'm the sunshine (ohhhh)**_

_Look at me boy  
Cause I have you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting__?_

_Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a back seat boy  
Cause now I'm driving _

_Give it up__!__  
You can't never win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight_

Iris turned to Rebecca and gave her a wink as Rebecca turned her face away and stomped away with her friends. She pushed Andi aside as he was dancing. Andi shrugged it off and continue to dance.

_That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right _

_Give it up  
_  
_**A ooooh yeaaaah**_  
A ooooh yeaaaah  
_**Hey yeah yeah  
Yeaaaaaah**__**  
**_**  
**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby, baby

While Iris was singing, Hikari was break dancing. Even though she's in a skirt she really likes to break dance. She did a back-flip and stood up again to stand next to iris.

_Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby  
If you are my baby  
And I'll make you even crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy  
Cause I have you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting__?_

_Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving _

They both walk up tot he front and began to sing and dance as Kylie cheered for them and Vanitas smirked again. They both smiled o each other and walked backwards again, to the center._  
_  
_Give it up  
You can't never win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up__!_

_Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!__  
_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They both finished up with a leaning against each other pose. Kylie and Vanitas pushed the stop button and Vanitas quickly send it to the web while Kylie borrowed Vanitas's video camera. Hikari and Iris jumped down from the stage and Kylie ran towards them with big grin as Vanitas put his arms around Iris as Hikari and Kylie smiled at each other.

"You were great." Vanitas said.

"Aw... Thanks!" Iris kissed him on the cheek as Vanitas blushed.

Hikari turned to Kylie, "Well... That was kinda fun... But, I'm not good at singing... it was just luck?" She smiled.

"Luck? Luck you say! Girl! You were amazing with Iris! You totally knock the Rebecca girls with those voices!" Kylie shouted making Hikari and Iris blushed.

"T-Thank you..." Hikari smiled as Kylie put her arms, locking Hikari in her arms.

"Aw! You're welcome!" Kylie gave Hikari a noogie as Hikari, Iris, and Vanitas laughed.

-x-x-x- (That Night)-x-x-x-

Sora was checking the school web for new activities. He was drying his hair as he saw a new video that reached two thousand hits and there was a poll. Sora raised an eyebrow at the tittle. He looked at the up-loader and saw BlackGuard16.

'_Vanitas... What's he up to this time?'_ Sora asked in his mind. He opened the poll and saw, _'Trio Becca or Dynamic Duet? What's that? Well, better find out.' _He thought as he clicked the play button. Sora grabbed his glass and drink the hot chocolate as he heard the video.

He snickered a bit at the Rebecca's but, when the video gets to Dynamic Duet. He spitted the hot chocolate out and his tongue was burning. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" He yelled. He stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"What the? Hikari? Iris? What are they doing in the web!" Sora yelled.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter. Single Ladies belongs to Beyonce while Give It Up Belongs to Victorious Cast! I don't own the songs! ^^ and I kinda remixed it into my very own version. With some of the lyrics being change... Hope you guys don't mind...

R&R Please!


	12. Chapter 12: First Taste

A/N: A new chap! Enjoy this one! ^^ and thanks for the reviews!

Hikari (C) Me

Iris Rose Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician Chaos

Kylie and Rebecca (C) Lulu56048

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 12: First Taste

Hikari and Sora decided to walk to school. There were silents between the two brunettes. Hikari glanced at Sora and he was still serious about something. Then Sora pulled out his phone. He showed it to Hikari and her eyes widened as Sora sighed heavily.

"What were you doing when I was in practice anyway?" Sora teased.

"Hey! It was a friendly competition between me and Rebecca. She's the one who challenge me!" Hikari playfully punch Sora's shoulder as they both laughed.

Sora grabbed his phone back and showed the hits Dynamic Duet got and all of the votes, "You and Iris got two million votes while Rebecca and her friends got only one thousand votes. And the video got at least four million hits! You're popular in the internet!" Sora chirp as Hikari blushed.

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" Hikari laughed.

Then she felt someone tugged on her skirt. She and Sora look down and saw a little girl. Hikari smiled at the girl while the girl has stars all over her eyes. Hikari and Sora sweat dropped as the girl began to shine and have a cute smiled. The little girl pulled out a paper and pen.

"Can I have your auto-grape?" The girl asked.

Hikari smiled and nodded, "Okay... what's your name?" She asked.

"Emily!" Emily chirped happily.

"Okay, Emily. Here you go." Hikari handed the paper back to Emily and Emly skipped happily to her mom, "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" She showed her mom the autograph and the two brunettes sweat dropped.

"I think we should get out of here..." Sora said as a bunch of people cam to them.

"Yup. In my signal. One, Two, RUN!" Hikari yelled and the two started to run towards Kingdom Hearts High School.

Sora and Hikari ran to their classes and slumped down to thir chairs and panted heavily. Hikari placed her bag at the floor and when she raised her head up, she saw Selphie and Kylie. Hikari almost jumped out of her chair but, she didn't. She smiled widely at the two.

"Morning!" Hikari chirped. "So, Selphie? Did you make the team?" Hikari asked.

"Yup! Sure did! But, enough about me, let's talk about you." Selphie sat as so as Kylie.

"What about me?" Hikari asked.

"Girl! Have you seen the internet? You and Iris are popular around the globe! You've won against Rebecca and her friends! Congrats!" Kylie chirped.

"But, I did it out of luck!" Hikari smiled as Selphie and Kylie sweat dropped and fall out of their chairs.

The bell rang and Kylie said goodbye to the two girls. There was a long blonde haired man standing in front. "Carefull... he's creepy." Tidus whispered.

The blonde man turned and wrote his name on the board, "Good Morning class. Since Ms. Cissnei Rekka couldn't attend today, I'm her subtitue. Mr. Vexen Vier, you may call me Mr. Vexen, Professor Vexen, or Sir Vexen." Vexen said as Hikari was a bit creeped out by the scientist teacher. They all walk out of their classroom and into the lab.

"Now, if you please wear your goggles and gloves. We're experimenting on explosive." Vexen said as they all grabbed goggles and gloves. "Gently now, gently..." he mumble to himself.

"Wait! Mr. Vexen! You grab the wrong chemical!" Denzel yelled.

"Oh nonsense child!" Vexen replied as he poured the chemical inside the other chemical.

Denzel, Hikari, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka hide behind the tables as the explosion created black smoke and Vexen was burned but, he's fine. Tidus and the other boys began to laughed as Hikari and Selphie smiled and help Vexen up to his feet.

Vexen cough black smoke and his hair is all frizzy, like a perm. "Um... class dismissed. I have to call the principal." Vexen said as the whole class cheered.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris slammed her hand to Vanitas's desk as she arrived at school, "Hey." Vanitas greeted.

"Oi! What is this! I'm in the web! Why didn't you tell me!" Iris grabbed Vanitas's collar.

"You wouldn't agree if I asked you. So I put it online and make a star." He smiled.

Iris sighed and smiled, "But... I was chased by fans this morning." She said.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll protect you." Vanitas hugged Iris as she giggled and hugged him back.

Sora made an _'ew'_ expression as Kairi and Namine _'aw'_ed. They all went to their seat as the teacher came in. Sora puts his Note book up and hide his head from the teacher. He was actually sleeping behind the book. Kairi shook her head as she glanced over at Sora. He always does that if the teacher is Mr. Angial, the math teacher for the juniors.

Finally, Angial walk over to Sora and Sora quickly woke up as he heard footsteps. He yawn and began to write random notes on Angial's class. Angial smiled and nodded. He went back to his desk as Sora sighed heavily and Kairi, Namine, Iris, and Vanitas laughed silently.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kylie was in her classroom while the teacher hasn't arrived yet. She was drawing some clothes design for Hikari, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Denzel when all of the sudden. Rebecca and her friends stood in front of her. She slammed her hand to Kylie's desk. Kylie look up and glared at her and her friends.

"What do you want." Kylie growled.

"This." Rebecca showed Kylie a video of them singing. "You made them popular! And what? I'm not!" She yelled.

"So? It's your fault not mine." Kylie coolly replied as she struck her tongue out.

"Why you-," Rebecca was cut off by Cloud, who just entered the classroom.

"Ms. Beck? What are you doing here? Go back to your class!" Cloud ordered.

"I'll get you net time Kylie." She hissed as her friends and herself exited the classroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"That. Was. Awesome!" Tidus yelled.

Wakka laughed, "Yeah! I can't believe Vexen done that for the sixth time this month!"

They were having a free period. They went to the cafeteria and bought Sea Salt Ice Cream. They went to the roof for some relaxing morning breeze. When they got there, they saw a black haired girl, a red haired teen, and a blonde boy. The three turned to the freshmen and monotone them to come and sit with them. They nodded and sat at the edge of the roof.

"Hi, I'm Xion! Nice too meet 'cha!" The black haired girl chirped.

Hikari smiled and shook Xion's hand. "Hi, Xion! I'm Hikari! Nice too meet 'cha too!" she grinned.

Hikari licked the blue ice cream, "AH! It's salty but also sweet!" She stared in awe.

Roxas, Axel, and Xion sweat dropped, "First time having Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Axel asked.

"Yup." Hikari nodded. "Actually... I haven't have any ice cream like this since I was little... come to think of it, This is the tastyest Ice cream I ever tasted!" She grinned again.

"Must be hard...living in a boarding school..." Roxas mumbled.

"Well, you'll get used to it! I have a friend there but, he has to move when we were only ten." She smiled sadly.

Xion and Selphie cried as Axel, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, Denzel, and Hikari sweat dropped. "It's okay now... I have Sora and you guys! I'm not so lonely anymore!"

They all smiled and enjoyed the view. Hikari stared at the town in front of the school as she sighed heavily. _'I wish I could enjoy this every single day... I wish that I'll never have to leave again. But, that's impossible for me...'_

* * *

A/N: Chap done! And today is multi update! So check for the new chaps! XD

R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble Practice

A/N: Finally! I'm back from vacation! Thanks for the reviews guys!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Yup he is ^^

Xion-puppet: XD

NightfallXIII: Yup, and Her dad just wanna show off he has a very smart daughter but, once he put her in boarding school a left her. He doesn't care anymore because he already got a new wife with one kid. One day, Hikari saw that and she felt kinda depress...

Dewdrops-Rose: ^^ no worries, you'll find out what will happen sooner than you know it ^^

Hikari (C) Me

Iris Rose Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician Chaos

Kylie and Rebecca (C) Lulu56048

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 13: Trouble Practice

'_I wish I could enjoy this every single day... I wish that I'll never have to leave again. But, that's impossible for me...'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hikari!" Kylie shouted.

Hikari turned around and smiled at Kylie. They both agreed to watch the cheerleading team practice for a competition. They both chatted while walking towards the field. Selphie actually begged for the two girls to come and watch her perform on her first day. They both sat on the bleachers as they saw the cheerleading team and the soccer team.

Hikari leanned back as Kylie cheered for Selphie. Hikari placed a book above her head to block the sunlight as she saw Selphie was excited to do practice with the cheerleaders. She chuckled as Kylie pumped her fist up. Then both of the girls stopped cheering as they saw Rebecca and her friends approached the other girls.

"Kylie! Hikari!" Iris shouted from behind them.

"Hi, Iris!" The two said in union. Then Vanitas came in, "Hi, Vanitas."

Vanitas and Iris nodded. They both sat next to each other and chatted while Hikari was doing homework and Kylie was cheering for Selphie. Then Vanitas turned to Hikari with a confused look, "Hey... don't you have practice today?" he asked.

Hikari froze and quickly jumped out of her seat with her trainers in her hand. She ran towards the changing room and change quickly as Iris, Vanitas, and Kylie sweat dropped. The three laughed as Hikari came to them with sweat running down her face. She grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You're so forgetful!" Kylie smiled.

Hikari gave a peace sign and ran down to the field. "Good Luck!" Iris gave a thumbs up as Vanitas waved.

Hikari grinned and turned to coach Tifa. "Alright Ladies! Run around the field twenty times!" she shouted as Hikari could heard a couple of groan. They all got into position and, "Are you ready? Set, GO!" Tifa blow her whistle as they all started to run around the field.

Kylie, Iris, and Vanitas sat on the bleachers as they saw Hikari running in top speed. She was first then all of the others. She started to run slowly as she saw Selphie was cheering. She ran passed Rebecca and quickly, Hikari fell onto the ground. Iris and Kylie gasp as Vanitas glared at Rebecca. Kairi and Namine along with Xion, Aqua, Iris and Kylie approached her.

Hikari tried to stand up but winched in pain as she felt something scratched her leg. She looked down and saw red liquid flowing down. She gripped on her right leg to prevent from blood-loss. Tifa quickly blow her whistle and approached Hikari with a worried look.

"What happen?" She asked to the girls.

"She did it!" Kylie yelled as she pointed a finger to Rebecca. "Rebecca tripped Hikari while Hikari was running!"

Rebecca looked shocked, "Oh? You're blaming me? But, I didn't do anything to her." She said innocently.

"Liar!" Iris and Kylie shouted in union.

"Enough!" Tifa yelled. "Vanitas, can you bring her to nurse Aerith?" she asked as Vanitas nodded.

He put Hikari's right hand around his shoulder for support and they both walk away from the field to the nurse's office. Tifa shook her head and sighed deeply, "Iris? Kylie? Could you get Sora and tell him to go to the Nurse's Office?"

"'Kay." They both replied and ran to find Sora.

Tifa turned to Rebecca and her friends, "You three." She pointed a finger at them. "Are coming with me, to the principal's office." She said as she dragged the three with her hands.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nurse Aerith?" Vanitas asked.

A beautiful woman around her early twenties was seen in the office. She turned around and smiled at Vanitas. Her smile soon turned into a frown after she saw Hikari was bleeding and her face was pale. Vanitas put Hikari gently on the chair as she winched again.

"Tell me dear... how does this happen?" Aerith asked Vanitas.

"Well... sh was running on the field when someone tripped her." Vanitas explained.

Aerith nodded and grabbed a wet cloth to wipe the blood off of Hikari's leg. "Ouch..." Hikari mumble as Aerith pour alcohol to her wound.

"Stay still dear." Aerith smiled as she wiped it off and wrap up Hikari's knee with bandages. "It's going to take a week to heal." She continued after she was done treating the wound.

"Thanks Nurse Aerith-," Hikari wasn't even finished and she was cut off by Sora.

"HIKARI!"

The three sweat dropped as they saw Sora, Kylie, and Iris running into the infirmary. Sora's eyes widened as he saw Hikari and as so as Iris and Kylie. "What happen!" Sora yelled.

"I tripped." Hikari grinned sheepishly.

"Did you tripped? Or someone tripped you?" Sora growled.

"I tripped, Sora. Don't worry!" Hikari put both of her hands in the air as she waved.

Vanitas, Kylie, and Iris looked at each other and sighed. "You had me worried sick!" Sora yelled like a mother to a child.

"Sorry..." Hikari smiled.

"C'mon, let's go home." Sora said as he grabbed Hikari's bag and reach his hand out to her. Hikari grinned and grabbed his hand as the two brunettes left Iris, Kylie, and Vanitas alone with Aerith.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"She lied..." Vanitas mumble.

"I know..." Iris joined in.

"Maybe she doesn't want Sora to worry? You know... they've been separated for ten years.." Kylie said as she crossed her hands.

Vanitas and Iris nodded. "But, If Rebecca does that one more time. I'll tear her apart from limb to limb!" Iris raised her fist up.

Kylie, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm with 'ya sister!" she yelled as Vanitas shocked his head and sighed heavily.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-(This is like, chatting in the internet)-

Xion: _Hey, are you okay?_

Hikari: _Yeah, nothing to worry about._

Xion: _Okay... I'm not convinced though._

Kairi: _Me too..._

Namine: _Me three. Want me to come over there and check on you?_

Hikari: _Nah, I'm good._

Selphie: _Girl! I'm coming to your house right now!_

Kylie: _Me two!_

Iris: _Me three!_

Hikari: _Wow, hold 'yar cars ladies. I'm fine, to prove it. I'll meet you guys at school tomorrow morning, walking with two feet._

All: _Okay..._

Hikari sighed as she saw them chat about everything. She logged off and shut her laptop as she glanced at the stars from her open window. Then her phone started to buzz. She grabbed her phone and looked at the ID. It was Ventus calling. She smiled and pick up.

"Yo."

"_Hikari! I heard what happen today! You okay?"_ Ventus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hikari laughed.

"_You sure?"_

"Yes."

"_Hey, if you're not tired... then wanna hang out after school tomorrow? Maybe coffee at the Street Mall?"_

"Sure."

"'_Kay then, See 'ya tomorrow! Can't wait!"_

"Good Night."

Hikari hug up and sighed heavily as she put her phone on her desk. She looked once again at the night sky and smile warmly. "I wish this time, I could stay longer... enough to do everything with my brother."

* * *

A/N: Chap done. Hope you guys like it!

R&R please!


End file.
